The Unexpected Path
by littleguy112
Summary: Sonny is a playboy from Seattle running a chain of Clubs with his partner. Will is a single dad having a secret affair with his boss. Both living completely separate lives until fate intervenes. Warning male on male action. It is rated M for a reason. I do not own these characters, they are characters from "Days of Our Lives," owned by NBC and Sony.
1. Sonny's One Night Stand

**Warning and Recognition:** _I do not own these characters, they come from "Days of Our Lives," are owned by NBC and Sony. This is an AU story about Will and Sonny. Some aspects of the show are the same and other things are different. Hopefully you will enjoy it. It includes male-on-male action so be warned._

**Summary:** _Sonny is a playboy living in Seattle running his chain of bars with partner Chad Dimera. Will is a single dad living with his ex-girlfriend/mother of his daughter and her husband (Will's cousin Nick) in Salem. He is also having a secret affair with his boss EJ. They both are leading separate lives till fate decides to intervene._

**Chapter 1: Sonny's One Night Stand**

_Beep, Beep, Beep_. Sonny lazily outstretched his arm hitting the snooze on the alarm. He blinked his eyes open trying to adjust to the light shining through his bedroom windows. He looks at his alarm clock seeing it read 7:00am. He groaned realizing he had to be at the office in an hour and a half. He managed to lift his head from his pillow, but the movement caused his head to ache. His head sunk back down to the pillow closing his eyes and groaning in pain. He felt like he had been hit by a truck.

After a minute or so he turned his head to the left. When he managed to reopen his eyes, he saw short golden blonde hair. He rubbed his head trying to think back to what happened the night before. Sonny was a known playboy and usually handled his liquor quite well. He lied there for several more minutes racking his brain trying to remember the night before. He remembered working at his club "Coastside" down near the waterfront of Seattle. He and Chad had managed to book Imagine Dragons for that night. He remembers enjoying the concert while helping behind the bar. Sonny felt that it was important to work along with your employees; it helps them respect you more and know that you don't think of yourself as better than them. He then remembers serving the hot blonde who was now in his bed. He remembers flirting it up pretty hardcore, ending with them both getting pretty hammered and Sonny inviting the mystery boy home.

After managing to piece together most of the night before he then forced himself to sit up. He took two aspirins from the bottle sitting on the table next to the bed and drank them down from the bottled water he grabbed from the mini fridge next to the bed. His movements caused the boy next to him to stir. The blonde turned to look at Sonny keeping his head on his pillow he managed to smile and say, "Morning." The boy really was quite cute. Looking at him he couldn't be much older than 18, Sonny thought to himself. Not that Sonny was much older, he was only 23; but he did have a fear that the boy might be younger, which would go against his own personal code. Dang those fake ID's, Sonny thought to himself.

Sonny looked down at the boy, "Morning," Sonny replied, "I have to jump in the shower. You are welcome to rest here a little longer till I get back."

The boy just nodded and closed his eyes, easily falling back asleep. Sonny got up and headed to his bathroom. Not embarrassed at his nakedness. His bedroom was about 20 square feet with a walk in closet. He had a 10 square feet master bathroom with a Jacuzzi bath and a separate shower area. Sonny was all about living the high life. He not only was born into money, but had managed to become a successful business owner himself. He ran a string of night clubs with his partner Chad Dimera, all throughout the west coast. He really enjoyed his job and his lifestyle. He had moved out west after traveling with his family growing up.

Sonny was born to Justin and Adrienne Kirikias. Justin and Adrienne both were from a small town called Salem which is located back east. Sonny has been back several times to visit, but had fallen in love with Seattle and had decided to settle there for a while. He also found the people of Seattle to be far more accepting of his lifestyle than his parents' home town.

Sonny turned on the water in the shower. He then left the shower allowing the water to warn. He then went over to the toilet and relieved himself. He the then went to wash his hands while staring at himself in the mirror. He looked a hot mess. His brown hair was sticking straight up in the back and his eyes were definitely dilated; A solid indication of his hangover from the night before. After several moments he stepped into the shower and closed the door. He then turned so he was facing the door of the shower and allowed the stream of water to run down his body. He went to grab the soap when he heard the bathroom door open. Next thing he knew the hot blonde had opened the shower door and was standing in front of him.

"I thought you might need some help with your backside," the young man managed to say.

Sonny smiles at him, "I think my backside is good," Sonny gets excited just thinking about the hot young boy offering himself, "but I know of a certain part of my anatomy that could use some attention." Sonny says this as he pushes the boy down to his knees, placing him perfectly in front of his hardening member. Sonny was definitely a dominant top. He got off on having control and being able to do what he wanted when he wanted. His life was definitely evidence of that. It seemed to him this boy was definitely a very giving submissive. His memory of the night of passion was slowly coming back, remembering pounding this boy like never before. Just thinking of it was making him horny.

The boy, now on his knees, wastes no time at all. He managed to fit the whole half erect dick in his mouth. The boy not only swirled his tongue masterfully around the member, but brought his hand up and played with Sonny's balls. Sonny moaned as the boy continued pleasuring him. He felt the warm stream of water helping relax the pain from his head and the pleasure the boy was giving him with his mouth allowed him to completely forget the headache he had been experiencing when he first woke up. The boy continued to bob his head back and forth on Sonny's now fully hard dick. Sonny had put his hands on the back of the boys head helping maneuver him back and forth. The boy hummed happily as he slid the dick back and forth. Sonny then pushed the boy so that his dick was balls deep in his mouth and held him there for a moment. He was surprised by the skill of this young man. He wasn't even gagging, and Sonny's dick was a good 10 inches.

After a few more moments of the boy pleasuring him Sonny pulled him off his dick, creating a nice popping sound. Sonny pulls the boy up and brings him into a bruising kiss, pushing his tongue forcefully down the blondes' throat. Sonny loved keeping the dominance in all of his sexual encounters. He could be a little forceful at times, but was good at insuring that he never overstepped his boundaries. The boy just melted into Sonny's mouth, allowing Sonny to keep total control. After finishing the kiss, Sonny pushed the boy front first up against the wall, allowing the water to stream down the boys back. Sonny then knelt down allowing his face to be even with the boys' perfect ass. He wasted no time, he moved his hands to expose the boys puckering hole. Sonny first lightly nipped the boys' right cheek, and then followed by biting at the left. This brought a loud moan from the young man. He then licked at the small bite marks, soothing the pain the bites brought, and then made his way to the very inviting hole. He pushed his tongue all the way in, wiggling it around slowly massaging the boy giving him indescribable pleasure. After having opened the hole slightly with his tongue he managed to add a finger. This caused another moan to fall from the boys lips. He continued opening up the boys' hole, searching for that spot that would leave the boy putty in his hands. After he managed to his the boy's prostate gaining an exhilarating gasp from the boy, he added another finger. The boy was now lost in ecstasy. He was pushing forcefully back on Sonny's scissoring fingers; Sonny had found that spot inside the kid again which caused the boy to scream out profanities. That is when Sonny inserted his third and final finger. The boy let out another loud scream at the new intrusion. Sonny made sure to spit and add enough water to help lubricate the area, to make his entrance more comfortable for the boy. He could tell this wasn't his first time, but still seemed tighter than a more experienced partner.

Sonny then removed his fingers, earning moan from the blonde and causing the boy to turn and look down at him with pleading eyes. Sonny stood up, keeping an arm on the boys back, keeping him pushed up against the shower wall. The boy was rubbing up against the wall, seeking pressure for his throbbing dick. Sonny then grabbed a condom from where he kept his shower set. Sonny was always prepared; he then quickly opened the wrapper and slid the condom on as fast as he could. He then spit on his condom covered member, hoping it would lubricate him up enough for the boy. He wasn't too concerned considering the water should help in that area as well. All Sonny knew was he needed to be buried deep into this kid as soon as possible. Sonny managed to just that, he pushed fully into the inviting hole of the kid. This earned another loud scream. Sonny stayed the position for a moment allowing the boy to adjust to the intrusion. Once Sonny felt the boy relax, he began his forceful thrusts. He was not gentle. This was unbridled passion. He thrust in hard and fast. Sonny had moved his hands to the boys' hips, moving the boys' body into his thrusts. All Sonny could hear was moans of pleasure. That turned him on even more. The boy was jerking himself at the same speed as Sonny's thrusts. It didn't take long before the blonde young man hand cummed all over his hand. Sonny shortly followed. He pulled the boys head back into another kiss. They stayed their just enjoying the taste of each other's mouths for several minutes. Sonny also loved the feeling of being inside this boy, he didn't know why but felt a bit of a connection with him.

After several moments Sonny pulled out and turned the boy around. Sonny finally was able to get a good look at the boy he had just fucked. He has the most beautiful engaging blue eyes. He thought he could get lost staring into him. He thought he could see sadness in them though; which caused Sonny to tense a bit, feeling a bit guilty for taking advantage of the boy. He has very firm, tight, and defined abs, which were emphasized with broad shoulders and strong arms. He could tell this boy worked out. He suddenly realized he was staring and broke the silence.

"Well, Fuck," Sonny managed to get out.

"You can say that again," the boy smiled.

Sonny paused for a minute, he really was lost for words. "I guess we better get cleaned up for real now. I really do have to be at work shortly."

The boy only nodded his agreement. He then grabbed the soap and began washing Sonny's chest. Not much of a talker, Sonny thought to himself.

They both finished their shower and made their way back to the bedroom. The boy managed to scramble up his clothes that had been thrown through-out the room.

"If you want, I have some spare clothes you can wear," Sonny said as he pulled on a pair of boxer briefs, "You know, so you don't have to do the whole walk of shame in the same clothes you wore the day before."

The boy looked back at Sonny, "No, it is ok. I don't mind, besides I am only visiting in town. I can blame it on not having time to do laundry."

"Oh," was all Sonny could get out. It is probably for the best, Sonny thought to himself, surprised by his disappointment. He really did want an excuse to see the boy again. He was slowly beginning to be more intrigued by this boy. The boy seemed a little broken and all Sonny wanted to do was fix him.

The boys finished getting dressed. That is when they both met up in Sonny's living room.

"Well," the boy managed to say after few moments of awkward silence, "thanks."

"Thanks?' Sonny repeats.

"Sorry," the boy apologizes, "I don't really do this that much, I am not really quite sure what to say."

The boy was obviously a little flustered by the awkward morning after moment. Sonny just smiled at the boy's innocence.

"Well, I guess there really isn't much more to say," Sonny replied.

The boy smiled back at Sonny. They both were standing in front of Sonny's front door to his apartment.

"I guess I should get going, and I believe you said something about needing to get to work?" the boy said questioningly.

"Yea, I am supposed to be in by 8:30." Sonny replied. He then open up the door, as the boy prepares to leave, "thanks."

The boy just smiles at that, he leans in and gives Sonny one last kiss on the lips before leaving. This kiss was much gentler and softer than the kisses in the shower. The before Sonny knew it happened, the boy had taken off down the hall of the complex. Sonny just smiled, enjoying the view of the boys' backside as he headed to the elevator.

It was then that Sonny realized he didn't even know the guy's name.


	2. Wills' Boss

**Chapter 2: Wills' boss**

**_WARNING_**_- This chapter also includes male on male action. Be warned parts of this chapter may be offensive to people._

**_Authors Note: _**_Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them. I am a new writer, and obviously very amateur. That being said, I do this for fun so it takes a while to get these chapters written, I also tend to be a perfectionist and can take a long time to write a chapter. This chapter has taken me awhile trying to figure out where to take it. I wanted us to get to know Will a little bit, but also learn about his relationship with EJ, while also continuing the story from where we started. That being said, it may make this story seem like a porno story, it is not meant to be, it just contains a lot of sex in the beginning because of where I had the story begin._

**_Important Background:_**_ Will and EJ's relationship is very complicated. In this version EJ is not married to Sami nor does he have kids with her. Johnny, Ali, and Sydney are all Lucas' kids. EJ did rape Sami and force her to marry him, but eventually Sami got back with Lucas. Will also still shot EJ and Lucas still went to jail for him. We learn a little about Ari. Also important note, Nick is not a psycho. He and Will are actually good friends. Nick married Gabi and Will lives with them._

Will walked out onto the street of Seattle. He couldn't believe that he just had a one night stand with a random stranger. Not just a random stranger, but a guy he knew he would never see again. Will was originally from Salem, he came to Seattle on business with his boss. Will is brought out of his thoughts as the taxi he had called for pulls up.

_"I live for the applause, applause, applause_

_I live for the applause-plause_

_Live for the applause-plause_

_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_

_The applause, applause, applause"_

Will scrambles to pull his phone out of his pocket just after settling into the taxi. He loves Lady Gaga and had just added her "Applause" song as his ringtone.

"Hello," he says.

"William, where are you?" he hears his boss ask.

"I am on my way to the hotel, what is up EJ?" Will asks, a little annoyed.

"You never came to your hotel room last night. I was worried something happened…." He said, sounding truly concerned in his British accent.

"I am fine EJ. I just needed to get out. I thought I'd check out Seattle a little. I've never been here before, and don't know if I'll ever be back."

"And this caused you to be out all night?"

"EJ, I think you know why I was out all night," Will replied, still annoyed by his boss's fixation on needing to control his every move.

"Well, where exactly are you? Do you need me to pick you up? You don't have the rental?" EJ said still sounding concern.

"EJ, I know you are my boss, but I am a grown man. I can find my way back to the hotel. I will be back and ready in time for our meeting." Will replies.

"But….."

"I will see you shortly EJ," with that Will hangs up the phone.

"Sorry about that," Will says to his taxi, "I am staying in Four Seasons Hotel on the Seattle waterfront."

The taxi driver inputs the coordinates into his GPS, and heads to the hotel.

As Will settles into his seat in the cab, his mind wanders to his daughter. He missed her a lot, it was hard for him to leave, but EJ was very insistent that he needed young William to come on this trip. Will knew the real reason EJ forced him to come along.

Will dialed his daughters' mother, Gabi Hernandez. .

"Hi Will," Gabi answered, 'Why am I not surprised it is you?"

"Hey, Gabs," Will replied.

"I am guessing I am not the one you wanted to talk with," Gabi said, she knew Will too well.

"I know she can't really talk back too much, but I just don't want her to forget my voice," Will responded.

"Of course Will, I understand, I remember when Nick and I were away on business, we were calling you every 20 minutes," Gabi laughed.

"I remember, just thought I'd do a little pay back," Will laughed.

"Ok smart ass, do you wanna talk with your daughter or not?"

"Ok, Ok, yes, you know that is why I called."

Gabi puts the phone next to Ari's ten month old ear.

"Hey baby girl," Will manages to say before Ari brightens up and says "dada, dada."

"Yes baby, its dada….Do you miss me. I miss you so much. I hope Gabi and Nick are taking good care of you." Will smirks and quiets down to a whisper, "I know they can be rather be gross with how lovey dovey they are sometimes." Will smirks.

"Will" Gabi takes the phone away from Ari's ear, "If all you are going to do is complain about Nick and I. Maybe I shouldn't let you talk with her." She says it more teasing than serious.

"Ok, Ok…." Will smiles to himself, he loves teasing Gabi; she gets easily annoyed. "How are you two doing anyways? Missing me, I am sure."

"Of course we miss you Will, but we are doing well. Ari sure does miss you. It is great when you call and sing her to sleep, she sure missed here nightly lullaby last night. What happened to you anyways?"

Damn it, Will thinks to himself. He got so drunk and caught up with his mystery one night stand that he forgot to call Ari last night.

"Shit, Gabi. I am so sorry. I was kind of out of it last night and completely lost track of things. I hope the little princess isn't too mad at me."

"Don't worry too much about it Will. I want you to enjoy yourself; Nick and I really do worry about you. It seems like all you do is work and spend time with Ari. You need to get out more, find a good guy. You deserve to be happy. I know you say you are ok with living with Nick and I but I am sure it can't be that much fun seeing how happy Nick and I are and you being alone."

"Gabi, I am fine. As long as I have Ari in my life, and get to live with her nearby, that is all that matters."

"I know that. That is why Nick got this place, so you could live with us and Ari. He knows you need to be a part of Ari's life."

"I really do appreciate you and Nick allowing me to live with you. I know it must not be that great having me around…"

"Will, listen to me," Gabi pauses for a minute, "Well are you listening?"

"Yes Gabi," Will replies.

"Nick and I love you. You are Nick's cousin, you were my first love. You and Abby saved our lives out on Smith Island. You almost died trying to save us and our daughter. You are always gonna be a part of our lives. We wouldn't want you living anywhere else. We just can see how lonely you are. We want you to find someone as perfect as you."

"Thanks Gabs, I really appreciate you saying that."

Will could feel the cab pulling to a stop, "Mr. Horton, we have arrived," the cab driver said interrupting his phone conversation.

"Ok, thanks," Will says to the cab driver, "Hey Gabs, I gotta go, but give Ari a kiss from me and let Nick know I will call him later."

"Ok will do, talk to you later, and relax and have a good time, ok."

"Thanks Gabs," and with that Will hangs up.

Will pays the cab driver, and heads into the hotel.

Will manages to make his way to the top floor, and is standing outside their room. He waits out there for a bit, he knows exactly what EJ is going to want, and he wants to take a moment to prepare.

Will finally slides his card in the lock and opens the door to the room.

Will enters the room and closes the door behind him. The minute the door is closed he feels someone spin him around by the shoulders. Before Will knows it he has been thrown onto the bed. After landing on his back he finally gets a good look at his attacker. EJ was wearing nothing but a white rob. He was giving him his evil smile as he felt like EJ's bear into him.

"You left me here, alone, all night, William," EJ said being sure to annunciate his words, continuing to stare at the frazzled young man.

"I know EJ, I just needed to get out," Will tried to explain.

"You already said that William," EJ interrupted, "That doesn't change the fact that I was left here alone, and horny all night." EJ then moved his hands down to his groin and pulls his fully erect dick out of the opening of his robe. "What are we going to do to correct this situation?"

Will didn't know what to do. He really did not want to continue this horrid affair. EJ was a married man after all. He has kids. He also had history with his parents. The sicko rapped his mom after all. Yet somehow Will couldn't help but be attracted to EJ. Will continued to find himself being pulled into EJ's sphere. Maybe it was Will's way of punishing himself. He did shoot the man after all. How ironic, he was now having an affair with a man he tried to kill. Finally Will was able to form what he was thinking, "EJ, we really should stop this, I mean, what about Nicole? What about your boys?"

"Forget Nicole," EJ says as he stops stroking himself, jumps on the bed next to Will. He then puts his face right up close to Wills, "All I need right now is you." He then pulls Will into a mind-numbing kiss.

Will lost all will power. He was lost in EJ's mouth. EJ pushed Will back down on the pillows at the head of the bed, keeping his mouth planted to Will's, tongues battling for dominance. Wills mind got lost in the haze of lust. His body was now just acting on instinct. EJ had moved his hands to the back of Will's head pushing their mouths harder together.

They laid there for several minutes continuing their intense make out session, when EJ finally removed his lips from Wills. They stared at each other for a few seconds. EJ then smiled at him. He then grabbed Wills hands leading him to the foot of the bed. Will was then left sitting on the bed with EJ standing in front of him. EJ's now disheveled robe left his 11 inch fully hard cock hanging right in front of Wills face.

Will decided to not waste time, he knew what EJ wanted. He wrapped his arms around EJ's legs gripping at his ass cheeks pulling him in closed and opening his mouth allowing EJ's cock to slide in. Will started by massaging the head with his tongue. He hoped that if he made E J come in his mouth, he wouldn't fuck hi m. His ass was still sore from the mystery one night stand guy.

EJ moves his hand to the back of Wills head helping maneuver him back and forth over the pulsating dick. Will the moves his right hand from EJ's ass cheek to EJ's balls. He then moves his left hand to EJ's shaft, jerking him at the same time. EJ moaned at the extra stimulation. He truly enjoyed Will's mouth. EJ began thrusting harder into the mouth. He then pushed ball deep in, and held himself there holding Wills head in place. Will had learned to relax his throat so to not gag on EJ. He had become accustomed to EJ's assaults on his face. EJ started to moan uncontrollably, signaling that EJ was close to releasing himself. Will prepared himself to receive EJ's seed. Once EJ was finished, Will get up and went to the sink and washed up; Will never swallowed. There was one thing he committed not to do with EJ, and that was to swallow or do it bareback. EJ understood those terms and agreed to respect his decision.

Will really did hate himself. EJ in many senses of the word was the enemy. He grew up hating the man. Yet somehow, he now couldn't pull himself away. How had he found himself trapped in this sick affair? After washing himself, Will walked back to EJ, who was now lying face down on the bed.

"EJ, I am just going to head back to my room."

"mmmmmkk," was all Will could get from his sleeping boss. That was the other thing that frustrated Will had about EJ. How could he always just sleep after sex? Did he do this same thing to his wife, Nicole? He doubted it, Nicole actually seemed to have some bit of self-respect. What would she do if she knew the truth about her "dutiful" husband? All these thoughts were making Wills head hurt. He decided to just leave and head to his own room.

**_Final Thought:_**_ I know this chapter makes Will seem weak and like a victim. It is meant to be that way a little bit. Will is a very insecure and troubled kid. He doesn't have much confidence in himself because of all his parents' history. This story is meant to help show how Sonny helps bring out the strength in Will, we will see much evolution from his character. I hope I didn't make Will seem too much like a wimp, because he isn't meant to be a wimp. Just a troubled kid who feels trap. We will slowly learn more about EJ and why Will was forced into this odd affair in the first place. Please give the story a chance to evolve and grow. There is much character evolution to come. Also please review, I need all the feedback I can get._


End file.
